


Are you living or only surviving?

by qiaolians



Series: The Age of Andrea [1]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiaolians/pseuds/qiaolians
Summary: Andrea Sachs was born on June 21st, 1922. This is the first and last chapter of her story.





	1. Audacity

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is inspired by The Age of Adaline (it's a great movie, if you haven't seen it yet). I thought it would be fun to explore this dynamic.
> 
> I took some liberties with both movies, hope you all enjoy.

Andrea Sachs was born on June 21st, 1922. Many years later she would begin a family of her own.

 

On a cold winter night, on 1949 Andrea’s life would change forever. Ten months after her husband's death Andrea was driving north to her parents beach cottage where 5 year old Francine was waiting up for her, when something highly unusual occurred, something almost magical…

 

She crashed. The car fell into a nearby lake, and all she could see was darkness. The immersion in the frigid water caused Andrea's body to go into an anoxic reflex, instantly stopping her breathing and slowing her heartbeat. Within 2 minutes, Andrea Sachs’ core temperature had dropped to 87 degrees… her heart stopped beating.

 

At 8:55 a bolt of lightning struck the vehicle discharging half a billion volts of electricity and producing 60,000 amperes of current. Its effect was threefold. First, the charge defibrillated Andrea’s heart. Second, she was jolted out of her anoxic state causing her to draw her first breath in 2 minutes. Third, based on Von Lehman's principle of electron compression in deoxyribonucleic acid, which will be discovered in the year two thousand thirty-five, Andrea Sachs would henceforth be immune to the ravages of time… she would never age another day.

 

When she stops to think about that night, many many years ago, she still can’t grasp what happened, everything seemed normal when she woke in the hospital, except nothing was normal anymore. And she had the confirmation as the years went by, so the only thing left was to try and live her life as normally as possible.

 

In fact, now knocking on the door of a stranger’s apartment, at a strange building in New York, she feels a bit uneasy. That’s why flashes of some very important moments of her life start passing through her eyes.

 

_“The next time we see each other I’ll have a new identity. But I’ll always be your mother and you’ll always be my daughter.”_

 

The words echoed in her mind for a long time after that rainy night inside a car. For many days she wondered if she would be able to keep her promise to her daughter. If she would be able to come back to that life.

 

The answer was no. She never told her daughter that earlier that night the FBI found her or more likely kidnapped her. It was definitely the moment she realized her life would never be the same. Would never be normal. She would always be on the running.

 

That’s why every ten years Andrea Sachs leaves behind a house, a job, a life. Every ten years she becomes someone else for the next ten years to come. With a new house, a new job, new ‘friends’ and a new ID.

 

Except now, on 2018, at the age of 96, Andrea is surprised when a young man opens the door to a nice and cosy apartment, they stare at each other for a while and before she can say anything he whispers “We have to be quiet, my dad works at night so he’s still asleep.” She nods and closes the door before following him into his bedroom.

 

This has become a habit of some sorts, she’s by now well versed in this politics. When she stops to think, it’s much easier these days to find someone who’ll make you false documents. The quality is much better as well.

 

Whilst the boy speaks a bunch of what to her sounds like nonsense, she takes a look at her surroundings. He speaks something about filters she thinks.

 

“Here you go. I printed the imperfections… see that’s kinda my secret. Dust marks and discoloration. No one will question these details in a million years.” He smiles, somehow proud of his work, whilst giving her passport, ID, driver’s license and some other things she thought might come in handy.

 

Obviously the age in the documents isn’t her real one. 29 would always be a more suitable age to present to the world. She knows well what people had tried to do to her once they thought she didn’t resemble her age.

 

_“Ma'am, it says here you were born on 1922.” The guard that had pulled her over said. “That would make you 48 years old.” He said, looking at her and at her driver’s license in his hand._

 

_“That’s right” She said with a faint smile. The year was 1970, but of course, again, she didn’t look her age._

 

_“I’m gonna hold on to this. You can swing by the station with you birth certificate to pick this up.” He said, waving her license and getting back to his car._

 

It was at that moment that panic washed over her, and she knew her life was not going to be easy anymore. At the same afternoon she packed her things and skipped town.

 

“So why 29?” the boy asks while she examines the documents in her hand. “If I were you I’d shake a couple of years off. You would definitely get away with it” He says with a sigh, analyzing her body.

 

She looks up from the papers, not exactly pleased with his question, but smiles anyway. At this point in her life she’s not friendly, but at the same time she doesn’t like to be rude to people. It’s not their fault anyway.

 

“You are very kind, Tony.” She pays him, and says “Nice work.” Because it is nice work, maybe the best she’s had so far.

 

“It was a pleasure doing business with you, and if any of your friends-”

 

“Why do you do this?” She asks as they get out of the bedroom towards the front door.

 

“Come again?”

 

“You are a smart kid, forging is a felony. Two hundred and fifty thousand dollars fine. Six years in jail.” She says nonchalantly whilst still walking to the door.

 

“Shit! You a cop?”

 

She laughs this time, tucking the papers inside her purse. “No, I’m about as far from law enforcement you can get. I just hate to see wasted potential, Jeff.”

 

“T-Tony. It’s Tony.”

 

“The autographed baseballs on your desk are made out to Jeff.”

 

There’s a moment of acknowledging.

“Don’t get sloppy. It’s the little things that get you down.” She smiles, opens the door and leaves.

 

\--------------------

 

Now seated at an office that is completely out of everything she’s done in the (very long) past she has, she feels a bit nervous. Like she’s never felt before when doing a job interview.

 

If this lifestyle gave anything to Andrea was the opportunity to learn. Throughout the years she took courses and more courses on subjects she always wanted to learn.

 

Read books, visited places, had experiences, made memories.

 

After what really happened on that night downed on her, the only way she saw of living her life, was to at least enjoy it a bit.

 

That’s why Andrea seats an a HR office waiting to be interviewed for a assistant’s position at a fashion magazine. This time, using her own name.

 

It feels strange to be called Andrea again by people she doesn’t even know. For periods she was Jenny, Amanda, Anne, Emily, Adaline… So many names she can’t even pinpoint the years she’s used them.

 

Now she’s Andrea Sachs again.

 

 _“Why don’t you go back to it, Mama? It’s been such a long time. If anybody asks, you are her great granddaughter or something. I doubt people you knew back then are still alive today anyway.”_ Francine, her daughter, had reasoned to her one afternoon when they were having tea.

 

She had said no at the time, but after giving it some thought. Why not?

 

“So, Andrea.” A woman entered the room. “I’m sorry to keep you waiting”

 

“No problem.”

 

“I must say, your resumé is quite impressive. Are you sure you want to be an assistant?” The woman asks, and she realises maybe she should have taken some things out of the paper.

 

“Oh! Umm, I don’t mind. I just need the money.” She lies, because obviously at this point in her life, money isn’t an issue anymore. “I just moved to the city.”

 

The woman nods. Types something on her laptop, then writes something on a post it and handles it to her.

 

“You are the most qualified so far. Maybe it’s just what they need to handle _her._ ”

 

She doesn't really understand. But even not needing the money, she needs the distraction of the job. She needs to build the routine of a normal person so she herself can feel normal.

 

“You can go to the 15th floor now. Emily will meet you there and explain how things will work.”

 

She smiles and nods. Post it in hand, she moves towards the elevators.

 

\---------------------

 

The girl - Emily, is completely out of her mind, Andrea thinks. She talks fast, walks with an attitude and when she opens her mouth it gets even worse.

 

Emily was proving to be what Francine would call a snotty bitch. She guesses it’s what happens when you work on this business long enough. Even worse when you like this business so much.

 

All in all, whilst Emily walks around and explains one thousand things about how things work around the office, all Andrea can think is how out of place she is. So far she has worked in many places in her life, the last one being a public library. Very calm, very quiet and very different from her new job.

 

“Ok, so, I was Miranda’s second assistant but her first assistant recently got a promotion so now I’m the first!”

 

“So you are replacing yourself?”

 

“Well, I’m trying.”

 

And before Andrea can say anything she adds “We need to find someone who can survive here, do you understand?”

 

“Yes, of course!”

 

She didn’t understand, but at this point what would she do? They reach what apparently is the place Emily has her desk. There’s another empty one across from her and a very large office with big windows overlooking the city.

 

“So, just to be clear. A million girls would kill for this job. You work a year for Miranda and you can get a job in any magazine you want.”

 

“Great, sounds great.” She had to hold a chuckle because honestly, she could not give herself the pleasure to think about making a career, let alone in this business.

 

A million girls would kill for this job. Too bad she couldn’t consider herself a girl anymore. This would just have to be a job like any other. Of course at this point, she didn’t consider Miranda and her ways.

 

The silence gets a little unsettling after that and Andrea realizes it’s because Emily is now looking at her from head to toe. Analysing every detail of her outfit.

 

“Is that vintage?”

 

“Um, yes.” She manages, because she’s never had any issue with her clothing.

 

“It’s so well preserved.” She senses a bitterness in Emily’s voice, almost like jealousy. “Where did you find it?”

 

 _Shit. Yes, I bought it in France when I lived there, 35 years ago._ “Oh, umm, I found it at a store downtown.” She lies, of course.

 

She’s lucky because all of the sudden she realizes Emily is in a panic after reading a text on her phone and Andrea thanks the Gods for not being asked anymore about her dress.

 

“Oh my God! No, no no no…” The environment changes as soon as Emily rounds her desk, types something on her computer and presses enter. For a moment there, Andrea has no idea of what’s happening.

 

“She’s not supposed to be here until nine.” A bald man who came out of nowhere - she thinks - says to the red head.

 

Emily rolls her eyes, too panicked to form an answer, too shallow to stop checking herself in the mirror she holds in her hands.

 

One thing Andrea can gather from all of this is that the way you look is very important in this business.

She gets snapped out of her thoughts when she hears Emily saying “Apparently, the new me.”

 

And then she realises the man - Nigel, she later finds out - is analyzing her as well. The same predatory look Emily gave her just a few moments before.

 

Different from her, he doesn’t ask anything and she lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Relief.

 

In a moments notice, the whole office looks tidy, icy and very much in order.

 

Emily runs towards the elevator and leaves her alone, which turns out it’s even more terrifying than being in the middle of what felt like a hurricane of people.

 

“... also tell Richard I saw all the pictures that he sent. They are all so deeply unattractive. Is it impossible to find a lovely, slender, female? Am I reaching for the stars here? I don’t think so.”

 

While Miranda shoots orders all around for Emily - who’s barely keeping up with her - Andrea feels like the time has stopped and all she can focus on is the sweet but firm tone of the white haired woman.

 

Oh, and that hair. Andrea thinks it’s funny how it’s all white and neat.

 

She’s not used to it. Coming to think of it, she never reached that part of her life. Francine is the only woman she’s seen reaching this particular age and of course her daughter hated when the first ones started to appear.

 

White hair, something so common to most people, and something so unrealistic for her.

 

Maybe it’s why Miranda seems so fascinating.

 

Their eyes lock for a moment before Miranda finally reaches the inside of her office and Andrea has a split second to register the words that just came out of her mouth.

 

“Who is that?”

 

“U-um… Human Resources send her up about the new assistant job. I was sort of pre interviewing her for you. But she… she’s - I think she’s not right for the job.”

 

_I beg your pardon? Jealousy indeed._

 

“Well, clearly I’m going to have to do that myself since the last one you send me was completely inadequate. So, send her in.”

 

Andrea couldn’t help the smirk on her face.

 

“That’s all.” She heard in an almost singing voice.

 

“She wants to see you.” Emily said, much to her dismay, as she got back to her desk.

 

Andrea walked inside, not sure what to expect. Deep down she was trying to reassure herself.

 

“Who are you?” Miranda practically snears at her.

 

She laughs inside. _I see how this is going to go. She thinks I’m a fool._ “Andrea. Andrea Sachs.” She does not offer anything else.

 

Miranda feels challenged, almost disrespected. Many girls at this point would have screwed this up already.

 

“And what are you doing here?” She says nonchalantly, wiping her glasses.

 

“I’m sure I can do a good job as your assistant.” and nothing else.

 

There’s a huge moment of silence as Miranda flickers through a newspaper that was expecting her at her desk.

 

“Do you read Runaway?”

 

“No.” Touché.

 

“Do you know who I am?”

 

“No.”

 

“And so what makes you think that?”

 

They don’t speak anymore. They just lock eyes as Miranda waves her hand and says “Lovely dress.” but if feels as if it wasn’t a compliment. It feels as if Miranda was telling her she was not worthy of the dress.. “That’s all” she says afterwards and Andrea remembers it’s a dismiss.

 

She turns around, intending to go back on her search for something that would be more appropriate, more in her comfort zone. But her temperament gets the best of her and for the first time in a long while she feels like she is 29 again. Not in complete charge of her mouth.

 

“Good luck with the million other girls that would kill for this job.” Andrea says with a huge smile on her face and the most upbeat tone she can manage. “And thank you, it’s actually a vintage Chanel from the 80’s. Wool and silk, midi. Can you believe it was made in France?” She says waving her hands up and down her body.

 

Miranda feels as if someone slapped her in the face. Taking her glasses off she analises the figure of the woman exiting her office and heading for the hallway. The million girls that would kill for this job would be sobbing waiting for the elevator by now. And she would be feeling nothing for them. But now, the audacity of this _girl_...

 

As Andrea reaches the lobby of the building, she is quite pleased with herself. She didn’t get the job, that was clear from that woman’s tone. But oh, had she taught her a lesson.

 

_Girl. Who’s a girl? I am most certainly not. I am much older than you if you want to know. And I can tell you your mother did a poor job education you._

 

As she repeats in her mind everything she wanted to say to the white haired woman, Andrea handles the pass to the security guard and heads for the doors of the building.

 

It’s only a split second after she hears “ANDREA!”

 

When she turns around, Emily is beckoning her back to the elevators.

 

_Huh? Who would’ve thought it?_

 

She follows, making a mental note to tell Franny every detail of how her day started.

 

 _This will be a challenge._ She thinks, as the elevator’s doors close in front of her.

 


	2. Intentions

With time, Andrea sees that working for Miranda is not for anyone. She also discovers that Miranda is constantly making it clear who’s the boss. Her first week was hell, Miranda made sure she paid for her insolence that day in the office.

 

It was like a constant game of tag. If she slipped, Miranda was there to glare at her and say no more. Which she also discovered, hurt even more.

 

This job was proving to be the most challenging thing she’s ever done, and part of her was glad. In her days at Runway, Andrea had barely any time to think about her condition. In fact, the constant following of orders was proving to be a relief.

 

“I still don’t understand why you have to do this, Mama.” Francine says as she approaches her couch with two plates in hand. Delicious slice of chocolate cake in each one. “She sounds like a mad woman.”

 

Handling the plates to her mother, she settles down so they can finish watching the dancing show on TV they so much enjoy.

 

Andrea is still silent. The only thing on her mind while she watched her daughter go to the kitchen and back was how fragile Francine was getting. At least, that’s the way she looked for Andrea.

 

Francine was 73 now, but still Andrea’s baby. She takes a deep breath to calm her heart and the flush of bad thoughts that run in her mind every time she thinks about her daughter’s age.

 

“I don’t  _ have  _ to do this, honey…” She is trying to convince herself in reality, because  _ doesn’t she?  _ “But it has been good for me.”

 

“Really?”

 

“It’s keeping me busy. My head is occupied. It’s been good, love. Don’t you worry.” She puts her hand on top of Francine’s.

 

“Just promise me if it gets too much you’ll get out?” She’s not buying it.

 

“I promise.” Andrea smiles, trying to be as reassuring as possible.

 

They eat their cake in silence after that. Each with their own worries. Sometimes Andrea forgets Francine is a grown woman now. More than that, and old woman as well. A woman who has seen a lot in life, who has learned a lot. She has to be careful not to patronise her.

 

They don’t live together, in fact, they try to keep a safe distance. They settled on that after Andrea realised that the dynamics had changed.

 

With the years, they had to learn how to fit in the titles society imposed on them. Andrea went from mother, to cousin, to daughter, to granddaughter. Francine only got older, and Andrea never changed. 

 

Inside their homes, the official mother/daughter relationship felt wonderful, but outside the lies were always unbearable.

 

So they decided to cut that short. They don’t live in each others orbits anymore, instead they just live theirs lives separately, they speak on special occasions, and they gather once a week. Other than that, the pain is too much.

 

“Honey, I have to get going.” She says as she gets up and takes their plates to the sink.

 

“Already?”

 

“I have an early morning tomorrow.” Her tone is apologetic. And Francine knows why.

 

“I don’t get why this woman can’t be in charge of her own coffee.” She says, struggling a little to get out of the couch that seems to get lower with the day. Nothing to do with how weaker her legs got with the years, of course. “Do they know how many degrees you have? How many languages you speak? It’s outrageous, mother!”

 

Andrea smiles again, there’s no point in getting into this conversation again.

 

“No, they don’t know.” She hangs her purse on her shoulder and links her arms with Francine’s so they can walk together to the door. Trying to linger on this moment until the very last second. “And they can’t know.” She whispers, which makes her daughter smirk.

 

It has always been their secret.

 

“Don’t forget to take your meds, ok?” She says as they get to the door. “And call me after your consult tomorrow. I want to know everything.”

 

“I will, mama. I told you.” Even being 73, Andrea can still see her 11 year old pout.

 

“I love you, honey. Forever!” She says as she kisses her daughter on the forehead and squeezes her in her arms.

 

“Love you too, mama! Forever!”

 

With a clenched heart, Andrea leaves.

 

\--------------------

 

“I guess eight and a half?” 

 

She is snapped out of her line of thought the moment Nigel approaches her desk with a pair of shoes.

 

“Oh, that’s very nice of you, but-”

 

“I’ve been watching you!” He says without missing a beat.

 

“How so?”

 

“I noticed you have a vintage style. You  _ know _ what you look like. I like that in a woman.”

 

She laughs with the shoes in her hand as Nigel makes his way inside Miranda’s office. With time they became closer. And at the same time she was glad to be making friends but she also knew how dangerous that was.

 

He compliments her on handling Miranda like no one else.

 

Ten or fifteen skirts from Calvin Klein? Check.

 

Meetings confirmed? Check.

 

Anticipating Miranda’s needs? Check.

 

“You know, I think it’s almost strange how confident you are in yourself.” He says one day as they are going to lunch. Miranda has released Andrea earlier as a reward from a very productive morning. 

 

“You do?” She laughs. 

 

He doesn’t push. Nigel has learned by now that Andrea can be a woman of very few words when she wants to.

 

Both of their phones suddenly ring at the same time. Miranda has called a meeting.

 

Nigel rolls his eyes and they both head for the elevators.

 

\---------------------

 

“No, this is all wrong!” Miranda is saying as they walk in the office.

 

“We-we thought we could use this.” A girl points to an ensemble of clothes.

 

Miranda purses her lips. The room grows cold.

 

“Or maybe we could, you know, invest in the jewelry. Lots of diamonds and headpieces. Also tuxedos for the men.”

 

“Jewelry? To represent success? Groundbreaking.” The disdain clear in her voice. Nobody in the room dares to say anything else.

 

It’s been two weeks now that they were trying to work on this feature for the next issue. Miranda wanted something classic, something they could adapt to this day. Original meets classic. 

 

“Nigel.” She prompts, pinching the bridge of her nose.

 

“We could always go for inspiration on the old issues. I’m sure we could get it in the archives. Recreate the successes of the magazine showing to the public our legacy throughout the years and how it can still be relevant. Timeless pieces.”

 

Miranda smiles and he can sense the glare some of the team are giving him.

 

“I’m glad someone came to work today.” She says. “We are following Nigel’s idea. Take Andrea with you. That’s all”

 

And like magic, everybody leaves her office.

 

“How did you manage that?” Andrea whispers to him as they walk in the direction of the archives.

 

He laughs. “I have been planning it for a while. Just had to know when to prompt it to her.”

 

Andrea looked really impressed.

 

“Well, are you up for a little excitement?” He wiggles his eyebrows at her as they reach the door.

 

She smiles and together they enter a large room with stacks of paper everywhere. 

 

_ This should be fun. _

 

\---------------------

 

They lost track of time after the second hour in the room. Their sistem was working though, separating various shoots they could use to follow Nigel’s idea. Of course Miranda would have to approve of them first, but this was a good beginning.

 

Andrea stopped looking for things when she came across a really old issue. Dated at least 50 years back and it was a if a portal had opened in front of her. She remembered the exact day she walked past a newsstand, saw the cover and bought it for Francine.

 

Without realising, a tear escaped the corner of her eyes and runned down her cheek.

 

“What’s wrong?” Nigel asks.

 

It takes her sometime to gather herself. “My grandmother had this issue.” She lies.

 

“Oh!”

 

“Brings back memories.” 

 

“I think it’s enough for today. We have good material already.” He says, patting her on the back.

 

She understands his dismiss, and gladly accepts it.

 

\---------------------

 

With time, Miranda started to trust Andrea more and more. It was almost like she forgot their first encounter. It was always Andrea this and Andrea that, which earned a fair share of eye rolling from Emily.

 

When she stops to think about, the point of no return might have been on that afternoon after coming back to the office from a coffee run.

 

People were panicking, Miranda was pinching the bridge of her nose. Not even Nigel knew what to do, and Emily seemed two minutes away from fainting.

 

“Could someone  _ do _ something?” Miranda gritted through her teeth.

 

“What’s happened?” She whispered to Nigel whilst the people in the room started to scramble around notes and -  _ was that a dictionary?  _

 

“Someone forgot to mention to Miranda that the brazilian designer she’s about to have a meeting with on Skype does not speak english.” He said, wiping his forehead with a handkerchief. 

 

Emily was turning green. “I-I didn’t-” she tries to explain. But really, what was there to explain? She’s been working insane hours to try and impress Miranda for the  _ Priestly Dinner Party _ , so when a contact of a contact of Runway said to the creation team the guy Miranda was trying to get a hold of was certainly available to speak to her, Emily agreed without missing a beat, told them to schedule a meeting and put in on Miranda’s calendar.

 

Miranda seemed very pleased when she was informed of Emily’s big score. Of course it didn’t last long because now, two days later, everybody was panicking because of a detail that shouldn’t have slipped anyone’s mind.

 

“And did I mention nobody here speaks portuguese?” Nigel added, side eyeing Emily.

 

“Can’t she just cancel it?” Andrea, in all her naiveness, asked.

 

“Are you bloody insane?” Emily scolded. “It would be very unprofessional and very unbecoming of Miranda.”

 

“What’s she gonna do?”

 

“It seems like Jennifer knows a girl that used to live in Brazil. She works at the Apple store around the corner. Miranda still has 20 minutes until he calls her.”

 

At the mention of her boss, Andrea looked at the back of the tall chair Miranda was seated. Facing the windows to the city. She wondered what was going on on her mind. Disappointment for sure. She was almost sure heads were going to roll after this.

 

For a moment, everyone believed the situation was under control. It seemed simple enough, the girl had said yes, she would come in, they would give her some acceptable clothes, she would serve as Miranda’s translator and that would be it. Andrea was sure Runway was going to slip some dollar bills on the girls hands as well.

 

Sure it would not erase the team’s mistake. But at the end of the day, if they were lucky enough of Miranda and the designer closing a deal for the next issue, she would be in a better mood than now.

 

Of course they weren’t counting on the guy being 15 minutes early and calling Miranda right now.

 

The room stilled and Miranda stiffened in her chair.

 

For a moment, all the eyes were on the large screen of the iMac perched on Miranda’s side desk.

 

She scanned the room, and for a moment Andrea was sure it was to mark the faces - and names -  in there to be handled after.

 

Without thinking, Andrea walked, putting the coffee cup on the centre table and reaching for Miranda’s computer. Miranda watched her in shock.

 

Andrea clicked the blue phone icon on the screen, signaling to the person on the other end that she, or better, Miranda had accepted the call.

 

In a second the image of the young man appeared on the screen. Everybody froze until Andrea opened her mouth.

 

“Fernando! É Andrea aqui, eu sou a assistente da Miranda. Um segundo e ela já fala com você!” // “Fernando! It’s Andrea here, I am Miranda’s assistant. Just a sec and she’ll speak to you.”

 

The boy smiled. “Tudo bem, Andrea. Obrigado!” he said and wiped his hands on his jeans. For sure nervous about the talk. // “Alright, Andrea. Thank you!”

 

She clicked the mic button, disabling it before looking at Miranda who was looking at her with wide eyes. For a moment, everyone considered what was going to happen.

 

Still making eye contact with Andrea, Miranda seemed to have to make an effort to break the moment before she looked at the small crowd in her office and said “That’s all.”

 

Soon, it was only her and Andrea. And the computer with Fernando’s face in it.

 

“Have a seat, Andrea.”

 

When Miranda nodded her head, Andrea clicked the buttons on the screen.

 

As Nigel closed the door of Miranda’s office, just as shocked as anybody else, the last thing he heard was her faint voice saying “Fernando! Lovely to see you.”

 

\---------------------

 

Trying to act natural Andrea emerged from Miranda’s office. Nigel and Emily where perched on her desk, clearly waiting for her. She pretended not to notice but as soon as she walked towards her chair, Nigel blocked her way.

 

“You didn’t tell us you could do that.”

 

She didn’t know what to say. Instead she looked at him and at Emily to try and grasp what was going through their minds. Emily had her arms crossed in front of her, clearly not pleased by having Andrea save the day again.

 

“I-I took classes in high school.” Was the only thing that crossed her mind. Emily  _ tsked _ and Nigel  _ hmmed _ . She couldn’t tell if they were jealous, proud, angry or still doubting her.

 

Neither of them had time to say anything else as a faint “Emily” came out of the bigger office. Emily chilled but straightened her pose and walked in, nose up.

 

As Nigel finally let her seat at her chair, all Andrea could feel was concern for Emily.

 

“Nicely done, darling!” he whispered in her ear before leaving. She couldn’t manage to say  _ thank you.  _

 

A few minutes later, when Emily emerged from the office, Andrea followed her with her eyes as the girl rounded her own table, opened a drawer a removed a key from inside.

 

“She wants you to deliver The Book tonight.” Emily said. “Guard this with your own life!” She added, before putting the key on Andrea’s desk and walking away.

 

Andrea didn’t ask where she was going, she just stared at the key and took a deep breath.

 

\---------------------

 

So she waited, waited and waited. Everybody in the office was long gone and precisely at 9:30pm the guy from the art’s department came to her rescue and finally, she was free to complete the last task of her day. The most frightening one.

 

She rode to Miranda’s house. Followed all the steps Emily had explained to her. She was about to leave when she heard her name being called from the adjacent room. Taking a deep breath, she took the things with her and walked.

 

It was a seating room, she realised as soon as she crossed the threshold.

 

Miranda didn’t bother with a lot of words usually. That’s why she didn’t find it strange when the woman simply extended her hand waiting for The Book. She gave it to her and signaled to the closet on the hallway. She put the dry cleaning on and got back to where Miranda was.

 

“Is there anything else you need me to do?”

 

“Your job.” Miranda replied, not looking away from the photos in her lap.

 

Miranda looked tired, almost defeated and normally Andrea’s instincts would kick in and she would ask what was wrong and what she could do to make it better. But today, she decided to not push it.

 

Heading for the door, she stopped after a few steps before deciding to take a chance.

 

“Are you going to fire her?” She whispered.

 

“Excuse me?” Miranda was looking at her now.

 

“Emily. Are you going to fire her?”

 

Miranda didn’t reply.

 

“If you are thinking of it, maybe consider not doing it? She’s been working really hard to impress you. She had the best of intentions today. If I’m honest, she was almost throwing up from nerves.”

 

“When has that ever stopped me?”

 

Andrea nodded, understanding that even saying this was a long shot on her own job. As she started to walk away, Miranda’s cool voice sounded behind her.

 

“Intentions are not the only thing that make this business, Andrea.”

 

She left the house with a heavy heart and a crowded mind.


	3. Infuriating

They had been working at Miranda’s office the whole day today. Emily had errands to run outside. The crew seemed to have very specific things to do as well so it was left to Andrea to attend to Miranda’s needs throughout the day.

 

And truth be told, they both seemed to be handling being around each other very well. Andrea became the only person to enter Miranda’s house in the last month. Andrea became the only person to know exactly where Miranda was. Andrea even became the only person that Miranda seemed to be the closest to being  _ nice to _ as she could handle.

 

She didn’t know what was happening but she decided it had become an unspoken deal between them. Until today.

 

“I see a great deal of myself in you.” 

 

She looked up from the papers she had spread on Miranda’s side table. The woman was regarding her with a look she had never seen. With eyes she couldn’t quite understand.

 

They stared at each other for a while. Andrea couldn’t form a sentence to reply and Miranda seemed stunned such words left her mouth. Almost as a declaration, and to an assistant.

 

They continued like that for days on end. Like something was developing but none of them seemed to acknowledge. Or they didn’t want to acknowledge.

 

What they didn't know was that by simply not acting on it, they also gave it permission to evolve.

 

Like the day Miranda arrived a few minutes earlier and looked Andrea up and down as the girl arranged the newspapers on her desk. She told herself it was because of the outfit.

 

Or the day Andrea was seated across from Miranda on her desk, supposed to be taking notes of the things Miranda would need for the next run-through but instead she caught herself looking at how the light hit Miranda’s face and how she seemed to glow like no other woman she had ever seen. She thinks Miranda caught her looking but none of them said a word.

 

Today, Andrea waited for The Book again. By now she was well accustomed to her tasks at Runway. Knowing she still had a few minutes to wait, she caught her cell phone and clicked on a contact.

 

“Hey, honey. Did I wake you?”

 

“No, mama.” Francine replied with a groggy voice which made Andrea chuckle.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“I was watching TV. I guess I nodded off.” she had been asleep in her couch for almost two hours now and it was lucky her mother called, otherwise her back would totally disagree on the next day. “Did something happened?” 

 

“No. No. Everything is fine. I just miss you!”

 

“I miss you too. How’s work?”

 

“It’s- it’s good. Listen, do you want to have lunch with me on Saturday?”

 

“Sure, mama!” 

 

“Ok, so that’s settled then.”

 

“Ok!”

 

“Francine?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Go sleep on your bed!” And with that she hung up.

 

Francine was baffled at the other end of the line. How dare she? She was a grown woman, and she would sleep wherever she wanted to. Or wherever her back would tell her too. Tonight it was not the couch.

 

 

\---------------------

 

 

Andrea arrives at the townhouse like any other night she’s had at this point. But tonight seems like a repeat from the first night she did this.

 

“Andrea?” 

 

She walks to where Miranda was seated at that day but she’s surprised when she sees the woman with her face bare of make up, wearing a robe and bare feet.

 

“Did you bring it?” She asks with a hoarse voice. Andrea analises her and realises she had been crying.

She doesn't say anything as she handles The Book. 

 

“I need you to cancel the preparations for Stephen for the party next month.” 

 

“Oh, so he’s not going with you anymore?”

 

“No.” She pauses, and for a moment Andrea is sure this is all she will get. “The divorce was finalised this afternoon.”

 

It’s like a bomb in the room. 

 

Andrea doesn’t understand the feeling of falling in love with someone, spending time together and then having them decided they don’t want this anymore. This concept of how relationships end nowadays was still so foreign to her. Why would people decide on being together if they didn’t meant forever? She guesses for today’s patterns of society, she was still naive.

 

“Miranda, is there something I can do?” She repeats herself, almost sure the answer will be the same.  _ Your job _ .

 

Instead the only thing that comes from the woman is a sob. And in a moment’s notice Andrea is right there, supporting Miranda as she cries. 

 

Miranda doesn’t even know why she’s crying. She has seen this unfold for months and still stood with her arms crossed watching as it happened. She guessed she didn’t have the energy for this anymore. For a moment in the relationship she really thought it would work out, but deep down, who was she kidding? Stephen was not even a good father figure for the girls, let alone a good husband. Nor she was a good wife.

 

At this moment it dawns on Andrea; how much she cares for the woman. How much she wants to do for her. It’s a few minutes until Miranda stops, pulls herself off of Andrea’s embrace and stands up in the middle of the room. Furiously trying to dry the tears that were refusing to stop spilling out of her eyes.

 

“You can see yourself out.” She tried to sound scary but all Andrea heard was a hurt person trying to close herself off.

 

Andrea stands, considering it for a moment. “You don’t need to do this, you know? Not with me.”

 

Miranda scoffs. “What’s that supposed to mean?” she turns and faces Andrea, no longer caring if they girl was going to see the worst of her and almost wanting to scare her away.

 

_ That’s what you do better, isn’t it? You drive people away. I’m fed up with you and this life!   _ Stephen’s words echoed in her mind.

 

She realises, when the words stop, that Andrea is closer than she’s ever been. She reaches out to the shorter woman in front of her, puts a lock of the white hair behind the editor’s ears and dries her tears. Everything with the most tender eyes, Miranda notices. In fact, she forgets the hurt and the sorrow for the brief moment she stares into the big brown eyes glazing at her.

 

For a moment she feels her heart missing a beat and she thinks Andrea is about to kiss her when they both realise her eyes were on Miranda’s mouth.

 

Instead she lunges forward and brings Miranda into a hug, caressing her hair until she relaxes on the embrace.

 

They just stand there for a while, only their heartbeats dictating the moment.

 

When Andrea is sure Miranda’s breathing is back to normal, she pulls back, kisses the editor’s cheek and says “If you need anything, just call me.”

 

Miranda is baffled but too tired to say anything, to protest or even fire her assistant right then and there. Something she would have done to any other silly girl who attempted anything close to what just happened.

 

As she saw Andrea pass through the front door and close it after her, Miranda realised she was not one of the other silly girls. Not even close.

 

There’s a minute until Miranda is seating at her couch again, still thinking of what just happened, her hand lingering on the spot Andrea had just kissed. Thinking about kisses, was Andrea about to kiss her? Properly kiss her? And, would she like it if she did?

 

Miranda was shocked by her own thoughts.

 

 

\---------------------

 

 

Andrea closes the door to her apartment and slides through it until she reaches the floor. Suddenly her clothes are too much, her scarf is smothering her and she needs air.

 

She walks to her bed shedding every piece of clothing she can manage and as she hits the mattress, the only thing she can think of was “What the fuck just happened?” 

 

If Francine was here she would have yelled _ language!  _ at her. It’s true she hasn’t cursed in a while, but who cares?

 

There’s no point on denying it. She wanted Miranda Priestly. She wanted to comfort her, she wanted to care for her, she wanted to…

 

She wanted to kiss her.

 

_ Oh my God! _

 

 

\---------------------

 

 

The next day is pretty much the same except Andrea and Miranda have been avoiding each other. That’s why every question, demand or wish Miranda has, it’s Emily who’s summoned to her office and not Andrea. It happens so much today that even Emily is wondering if something’s happened.

 

“What the hell did you do?”

 

“Who?”

 

“Who? Is there someone else in this office Andrea?” Emily is leaning on her desk, trying to block her from doing any work while whispering furiously in her face. “Why is she only asking for me today? What have you done? I already worked today what I haven’t worked in weeks. And it’s only 10 am.”

 

“I have no idea what you are talking about!” She glares at Emily, almost daring her to push further.

 

“Emily! Andrea!” They hear. And Emily can see the nervousness that settles on Andrea’s face.

 

They walk together inside and Emily can catch just the moment the two of them make eye contact before Miranda is diverting her eyes.

 

“I’ve decided I will need both of you at the ball.”

 

Emily looks like she has been slapped across the face while Andrea understands nothing.

 

“I- Mi- Miranda, but I thought only your first assistant would go.” 

 

“Not this year.” She says, and turns her chair. “That’s all.”

 

Without any of them understanding what just happened, both women walked out of the main office. Emily closed the doors as Andrea leaned on her desk, still trying to understand.

 

“Oh, just stop it will you?” A clearly annoyed Emily spat out.

 

“What?” Andrea managed.

 

“This game you are playing. You think I don’t know this has been your plan all along?”

 

“I’m not your enemy, Emily. Believe me when I say this is not what I want for my life.” Andrea tried to explain to the girl who was clearly in distress, rummaging through her desk without even knowing what she wanted to find.

 

“Really? It sure doesn’t look like it, Andrea.” She spat as she slapped her hands on the desk and walked away. Leaving a very much frustrated Andrea behind. 

 

She couldn’t understand what all of this meant. She couldn’t understand if Miranda was trying to punish her or reward her. The only thing she knew was that all of this didn’t feel right. Emily was now mad at her, Miranda was avoiding her and she was still expected to act normal? No, it was too much. She would not stand for this. She would not be treated like a  _ girl _ anymore.

 

“Excuse me, what was that?” She almost shouts as she barges inside her editor’s office.

 

“I beg your pardon?” 

 

“What the hell was that? Why do you need me to go when we both know Emily has been working her ass off for this?”

 

“I don't need to explain myself to you. Get out.”

 

“No, I’m not getting out until you explain it to me.” She took a few steps further, hands tight in a ball at her sides. “Is it because of last night?”

 

Miranda’s eyes go wide. How dare she bring this up.

 

“Do you want to lose your job? I said: Get. Out.”

 

“And I said no.” She says louder, getting closer this time.

 

They both stare at each other with furious eyes. Andrea is breathing deep as if no amount of air in the world would suffice.

 

“You are infuriating, you know that?” She manages.

 

“You didn’t seem to have such feelings yesterday.” Miranda says without missing a beat because apparently the events were still in her head, and she had been wondering since it happened.

 

Andrea still at the top of her anger, grabbed Miranda’s face in her hands and pressed their lips together. It was foreign to both of them, the feeling of a woman’s mouth against their own but  _ oh, it felt good. _

 

The kiss started to deepen as Miranda’s hands found security on Andrea’s waist. Bringing them both closer making their height difference evident.

 

They got lost on themselves for what seemed like an eternity until the noise of something falling outside the doors made them both jump apart.

 

Looking at each other with wide eyes, not believing what had just happened, Andrea stumbled backwards and Miranda seemed to get a hold at the edge of her desk, not trusting her legs to support herself.

 

Miranda opened her mouth but no sound got out as they heard “Oh, bloody hell.” from Emily.  It was the perfect moment for Andrea to break the bond and run out.

 

As she made her way out of the doors, she saw Emily was kneeling on the floor trying to gather the insides of a box that were now all scathered on the floor.

 

She couldn’t bring herself to offer help as she ran out, needing a place to be by herself, to breathe.

 

 

\---------------------

 

 

“Am I late?” Francine asks as she hugs her mother.

 

“No more than usual.” She smiles at her daughter. “I’m so happy to see you!”

 

They meet at their favorite place and find themselves a nice secluded table so they can talk in peace and not be eavesdropped by anyone. 

 

“So how are you finding the city?” Francine asks as she grabs the salt container off the table and proceeds to shake it on top of her salad.

 

“I see you forgot our little talk about sodium?” Andrea asks in the most stern voice she can manage.

 

“No, I simply chose to ignore.” Francine says as she splashes some more and sets it down on the table, all the while making eye contact.

 

“Actually” Francine continues, “I’m thinking of moving myself.” 

 

Andrea stops eating and just gazes at her.

 

“You know, there’s too many stairs where I live. Last week Kay Alfonso fell and she broke her hip. And she might never leave the hospital.”

 

Andrea didn’t like this conversation at all. It made her nervous and anxious to be talking about it, especially knowing how stubborn Francine could be in moments like this.

 

“And then the very next day Molly Andrews called me.” She continued without seeming to realise Andrea’s displeased face. “And she told me about this wonderful retirement community.”

 

“Where?”

 

“Arizona!”

 

A moment of silence.

 

“What?” Francine finally noticed her mother’s stern face.

 

“I only moved here so I could be close to you.” Francine rolled her eyes and Andrea chose to ignore it. “I was even thinking of you moving in with me eventually.”

 

Francine choked. “We haven’t lived together since I was in high school!”

 

“You are not getting any younger. What if you moved to Arizona and something happened to you? What if you got sick?”

 

“Then I hope you would come and take care of me.” These were the last words spoken on the matter.

 

They finished their dinner in silence, both with heavy hearts and heavy minds. Francine was only considering this because she thought not being around would be better for Andrea, would be better for her to have to worry about one less thing. She just didn’t realise it would have the complete reverse effect, and to this moment Andrea already started worrying more.

 

Walking home, Andrea left puffs of air come out of her mouth on this cold night. Between Francine and Miranda, she would have a lot of things to worry about from now on. Not in a million years she would predict what would happen in her life right now.


	4. Complicated

“Two weeks?” Andrea asked with wide eyes.

 

“Yes!”

 

“Two whole weeks?”

 

“Yes, Andrea! What did you expect? There’s a lot of planning involved in theses things. We can’t simply manage it in a weekend.”

 

Seeing Andrea’s face, Emily didn’t miss a beat before saying  “I'm sorry, do you have some prior commitment? Some hideous skirt convention you have to go to?” and chuckled.

 

_ Say what? My skirts are hideous? _

 

So, two whole weeks Andrea would have to be away from the city. At the Hamptons. With Emily and Miranda.

 

\---------------------

 

For some reason she didn’t understand Andrea had to go first with Miranda. Just the two of them.

 

Emily has had some problems with her schedule, which earned a roll of they eyes from Miranda and a “Fine. Meet us there tomorrow.”

 

To be fair, Andrea had rolled her eyes at the girl as well. After so much defending from her part, Emily was still struggling to keep up with her own work nowadays. Something not at all good for her since she had decided to ignore Miranda back.

 

So without thinking too much about the things that happened and the things that might happen, Andrea finds herself in the back of Miranda’s car riding with her to the Priestly Family house in the Hamptons.

 

She remembers Emily explaining to her what the next two weeks were supposed to be like, and she decided to focus solely on the work she had to do.

 

_ “Once in a while, Miranda and her mother throw a party at their house. To… celebrate the new artists of the past year. Influential people that contributed to the market in some way.” _

 

_ Andrea paid close attention to the girl explaining to her while running back and forth in the office. _

 

_ “But you see, it’s not all about money. God knows they don’t need that anymore. It’s only a  _ thank you _ from them.” _

 

_ “What are you two talking about?” Nigel waltzed into the office on his way to get coffee. _

 

_ “The party.” Andrea simply offered, earning a look from Emily. _

 

_ “Oh! Personally, I think it’s a great move from them.” Nigel offered bitterly. _

 

_ “How so?” _

 

_ “Well, they praise young creators, they thank people that were very influential in their own time. And they continue to be the most adored, hated and important people on the business, all in this order. Don’t you think is one hell of a marketing strategy? They don’t care about any of this, as long as their names are not forgotten.” _

 

_ Emily was fuming at him. “Don’t you dare! They do it only as an act of appreciation!” _

 

_ “Sure, sweetie.” He said, and walked away. _

 

_ “Do you believe that, Emily?” _

 

_ “I-I… Look, Miranda has her flaws, yes! But, her mother and her have done so much for people starting their business. They help people that are starting, and appart from what some might believe, they don’t ask for anything in return. If they get something out of that for themselves, who can blame them? At this point it doesn’t make a difference anymore. You do more than they did for this whole industry, creating thousands of job opportunities, then you can say something.” Emily stated with a huf and walked away as well, leaving Andrea to make her conclusions. _

 

Andrea thinks about it. It’s certain that Miranda has built an empire by now. Her name is much bigger than herself, and that leaves a lot to be speculated on a daily basis. She figures that at the end of the day, it’s easier to live up to the fame people made for you and just try to follow through with your life without speaking a word. It’s the price you pay. People believe what they want to believe, and if there’s someone who won’t bother about what people think of her, that’s Miranda!

 

She doesn’t realise, but whilst she recalls the conversation in the office and the conclusions she’s made about the woman, she now stares at her at the other side of the car. Miranda is looking out the window, as if in deep thoughts, and Andrea feels something in her chest as she admires her.

 

The thing that snaps her out of it it’s the sound of her phone buzzing. She looks down and an  **F** shows on the screen.

 

Decline. She can’t. Not now.

 

“Aren’t you going to answer?”

 

“Oh! Umm… N-No. It’s not important.” She flinches, it’s her daughter for God’s sake, how can it not be important? “I’ll call them back later.”

 

Miranda purses her lips but doesn’t say anything. Part of her is desperate to know more about the girl. Not that she makes a habit out of eavesdropping on her employees lives, but apparently, most of her rules don’t apply to Andrea.

 

“I- I never apologised to you.” She stuttered then. Not sure why she was bringing this up.

 

“Whatever for?” It was the first time Miranda actually looked at her.

 

“For the way I acted in your office.”

 

There was a pregnant pause. None of them daring to break the silence.

 

Andrea regarded Miranda with curious eyes, as if afraid of what’s to come, and Miranda was desperately trying to hide the flood of emotions coursing through her. Without saying a thing, she turned to the window again. 

 

Silence, yes. That was expected from the Ice Queen.

 

They rode for a few more minutes and although both of them were in silence, they thoughts were very loud inside the small space. Each with their heads buzzing.

 

“Are you?” She heard Miranda whisper.

 

“Huh?”

 

Miranda rolled her eyes, obligated to elaborate now. “Are you sorry for what happened?”

 

Andrea grew cold. Eyes wide, she was caught off guard now, thinking the subject would never be approached again.

 

“No. I didn’t say that.”

 

Miranda’s neck snapped with the speed she turned her head to stare at Andrea.

 

“I said I was sorry about how I handled things. Not for what I did.” 

 

Miranda didn’t know what to do with that information now. She had pushed Andrea, not sure about what outcome she wanted it to have, and now she didn’t know if she was glad or mortified. The only thing she knew for sure was that she wasn’t used to this much emotions in one day. Damn you, Andrea.

 

They had clearly skipped parts of this. They didn’t flirt, didn’t court each other, didn’t take time to think about what was developing. Andrea went straight from kissing Miranda in her office on Friday, to confessing her feelings inside the car on Monday. And Miranda from her part, didn’t stop the girl.

 

Miranda didn’t have time to reply though, as the car came to a stop outside the enormous house. It served as a relief for both of them, although now Andrea knew she had stepped up a notch, and maybe there was no going back.

 

Gathering the suitcases in the trunk, Andrea took a moment to regard the front of the house, more like a mansion. It seemed old, and quite familiar, the trees around giving it a cosy vibe.

 

“You can leave it with me, Andy.” The young driver told her, grabbing the heavier ones and leaving her behind. Taking a deep breath, Andrea walked inside searching for Miranda and her next instructions.

 

Walking through the oak floor, she regarded the big photographs hanging on the walls. Some of them in black and white. Most were portraits and Andrea felt a bit of familiarity with the art.

 

Shrugging it off, she walked towards the sitting room were she could hear Miranda and her mother catching up. As soon as she walked in, she saw the two woman hugging briefly before the older one looked at her with wide, shocked eyes, leaving Miranda’s embrace and walking towards her.

 

“Adeline?” Sophie uttered, not believing the woman standing before her eyes.

 

“Mother, that’s Andrea. One of my assistants.”

 

Sophie seemed confused and none of them noticed the panic going through Andrea’s eyes.

 

“Oh! I’m sorry, dear. It’s just- You look exactly like an old friend of mine, Adaline Bowman.” 

 

Hearing the name, Andrea took a deep breath, her eyes were beginning to water and she didn’t know what to do. Not in a million years she would think Miranda’s mother would turn out to be Sophie Hamilton. The Sophie that was her friend for all the years she lived in London, more than 50 years ago.

 

Noticing a single tear spill from her eyes and the questioning eyes staring back at her, Andrea muttered “That’s my grandmother.” She figured only a sentimental answer would be suitable for the tears she couldn’t hold.

 

Miranda was shocked behind her mother, while Sophie seemed delighted with the moment.

 

“You are joking? Really?”

 

“Yeah, did you know her?” She tried to bluff.

 

“Well, yes…” She had to take a moment to gather her feelings. “Yes, we were very close. She was one of my best friends when I was starting out in the business. In London.”

 

“Oh, yes. She lived there. I forgot.” She lies in an awkward tone.

 

“The resemblance is amazing. You must hear that a lot.” Sophie touched her face, in wonder of what was happening.

 

“For as long as I can remember.” Andrea smiled.

 

“You never told me about her.” Miranda said after a while.

 

“Oh, dear. It was a long time ago. Before you were born. Before I even met your father.” 

 

There was a moment of silence and Andrea could notice the look on Sophie’s face, recalling everything that happened in those years. How could she have forgotten Sophie? Her heart burned, and all she wanted to do was run away.

 

“I believe she even modeled for my shots back then. She was a great friend.” Andrea forced a smile. How could she have forgotten?

 

Sophie had made her career as a photographer. One of the first women in the business, paving the way to many names that were to come. Now the photographs on the wall made sense. _ How could you have forgotten, Andrea? How? _

 

“How is she?” Sophie asked and Andrea wished now more than ever that she could disappear.

 

“Sh- She, She passed away. A couple of years ago.”

 

Sophie’s face was pure disappointment and sadness. Miranda was still stunned by all that was happening and Andrea cursed herself for all of it.

 

How could she have forgotten her friend? How could she have just buried all the things she’s lived so far? She never really stopped to think about the people she left, and how broken they must have been.

 

And now she regarded Miranda. The woman she had learned to care so much about. The woman she had feelings for. What was she going to do?

 

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” Was the only thing Sophie could manage.

 

There was an awkward silence in the room. Andrea still had some bags in her hands and was getting restless.

 

“Um- Come on, then. I have some tea in the kitchen.” Sophie said, trying to shake the feeling off, walking out of the room.

 

Neither Miranda nor Andrea made a move to leave. They just stared at each other and Andrea couldn’t point what was the feeling in Miranda’s eyes.

 

“I- Umm, where do you want these things?” She raised her arms showing the cases.

 

“The door at the end of the hallway.” Miranda pointed her index finger up to the second floor. Andrea just nodded and turned to leave. She just wanted to run.

 

“Andrea” Miranda called before she could exit the room. “Take the room next to mine.”

 

Andrea nodded again, took a deep breath and left.

 

\---------------------

 

Once in her room, the only thing she was able to do was cry. So far, this new life of her’s was proving to be the most difficult one and she was not sure how much longer she would endure.

 

What were the chances of running into one of her closest friends of the past? And her friend being the mother of the woman she was falling for? The hurt she saw on Sophie’s face would be the same she would see on Miranda’s once she had to leave her as well. Because that’s what she always does, leaves.

 

She only had the energy to find her way to the bed, lying on it and letting her hot tears spill on the pillows. It wasn’t long until her phone started to buzz again as she tried to dry her face with the back of her hands before picking it up.

 

“Hi, mama!” Francine sounded cheerful at the other end of the line. She felt even more bad when she didn’t have the energy to reciprocate.

 

“Hey, honey!” 

 

“Were you crying?” Her hoarse voice gave it away.

 

“No, no.”

 

“Don’t lie to me. What happened?”

 

“I ran into someone from the past”

 

“Is it a bad person?”

 

“No, no. I don't think so. She’s not going to do any harm. It’s just… I had forgotten about her, and she remembered Adaline.”

 

“Oh! Adaline Bowman, was it?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What did you tell her?”

 

“In the spur of the moment I told her Adaline was my grandmother. God! I don’t even know if the timeline matches… And there is more…” She said in a tentative tone, “We were very good friends and… And now I found out she’s Miranda’s mother.”

 

“Oh shit!” Andrea would have scolded her for the language at any other time. But right now she was too desperate. “And have you told her about how you feel?” Francine knew about the kiss. Andrea figured there was no point in hiding it from her. Deep down, she went seeking for comfort, hoping that her daughter’s open mind would give her some relief. And it did.

 

“I- Yes. I think I did.”

 

“Well, that complicates things.”

 

“It does.”

 

“I don’t know what to tell you, mama! I just want you to be happy and to stop running. This life you are living is not making you any good. The situation you find yourself in is proof of that.”

 

Francine was right. She had to stop running. From herself, from love, from people she cared about because at the end of the day, what hurt her the most was leaving people behind.

 

“When did you become so wise?” She asked her daughter with fondness in her voice.

 

Francine chuckled and said “About 20 years ago.”

 

When Andrea heard a knock on her door, she quickly said her goodbyes and hung up. Trying to sound as normal as possible, she said “Come in.” 

 

Miranda entered the room with carefulness regarding the person seating at the bed. She didn’t really know what possessed her to be here now. 

 

“Miranda, is there something you need?”

 

Miranda ignored the red eyes that were a clear sign that Andrea had been crying. “I need the drafts for the seating charts.”

 

Andrea nodded and got up to get it, going to the armchair at the corner of the room.

 

“You didn’t say your grandmother was a model.” She heard coming from her back.

 

“She wasn’t. Your mother must have been really persuasive.”

 

Miranda nodded “That she can be.”

 

Another pause, and as Andrea handled her the folder Miranda was about to exit the room as swiftly as she came in. She wondered if Andrea knew she didn’t really need the charts, she remembers her assistant telling her about the copy on her inbox. She just wanted to make sure Andrea was there.

 

“Miranda, why am I here?” She felt that if she didn’t address this now, she never would. They both knew why Miranda had demanded her to come.  _ You have to stop running. _

 

Without thinking she walked to Miranda, stopping closely.

 

“What is that supposed to mean, Andrea?”

 

“We both know you didn’t need me here. Emily was perfectly capable of handling everything.” She finished her sentence as close from Miranda’s mouth as she could manage.

 

They were sharing their breath by now, the thundering of their hearts loud in their ears.

 

“I’m the one who decides that.” Miranda whispered, looking intently at her eyes.

 

“Ok!” Andrea said and smiled before running a hand through Miranda’s nape and bringing their lips together in a sweet and firm kiss.

 

Miranda let go completely and Andrea pressed her on the door behind them. Taking her time. It was completely different from their rushed first kiss in the office. It was sweater, calmer and much more intense in its own way.

 

They only broke apart when Miranda dropped the files on her hand and it hit the floor with a thud.

 

“What are doing to me?” Miranda asked, running the back of her hand on Andrea’s cheek. She didn’t understand the pull towards this woman. Since the first time they saw each other Andrea changed Miranda’s atmosphere, she had a flare Miranda couldn’t explain, it scared and calmed her at the same time. It warmed her inside like no one else.

 

Andrea was still watching her, not sure of where they would go from here, until Miranda responded the question as if reading her mind.

 

“We can’t continue with this.” It broke Andrea a little inside, but she continued. “You work for me!”

 

“You’re right. I do.” She took a step back then, torn between brain and heart.

 

Miranda pulled her this time, not letting her go away just yet, kissing her again. When the kiss broke, she just regarded Andrea like the most exquisite piece of clothing she had ever seen.

 

“You changed everything I thought I knew about myself.” She whispered, stunned by the comment herself.

 

“I can say the same.” Andrea was still holding her with no desire to let go.

 

“Silly girl.” Miranda said, trying to convince herself this was madness. She could not give herself to an assistant.

 

“I’m not a silly girl. You would be surprised to find out.” Andrea whispered, part of her desperately to live her own truth. 

 

With the mention of a possible future, Miranda seemed to snap out of this dream and back into reality. Soon, Andrea was missing the warmth of the other body pressed to her, and when she registered what was happening, Miranda was exiting through the door.


	5. Photographs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated a bit early this time.

Miranda woke up with the sun getting inside the room. Slowly, she took a moment to understand what happened last night, wondering what it all meant for them both.  _ You are being silly, Miranda! _ Last night had been a slip up - she decided - one she had no intention on repeating whilst on this trip - she lied to herself.

 

She couldn’t recognize herself anymore. She had let this girl waltz in her life, turn things upside down and for what? She was not sure how Andrea felt deep inside, she didn’t know if it was infatuation or just lust, but she could not let things progress more than it did. When back in New York they would have a lot to talk about.

 

She left the room and scolded herself for letting it bother her so much and distract her from the point of this travel.

 

\---------------------

 

Andrea certainly got the message as soon as she woke up and made her way downstairs. Miranda was not interested and maybe it was better this way. Less suffering for when  _ the moment _ arrives. They got through the day pretty much in silence, only speaking when necessary. 

 

With the every growing silence between them, Andrea figured there was not much to do except to be observant to the things happening around her. Miranda’s mother, Andrea realised, was much quieter now than she was back in the day and she guessed that’s what the years do to you. Make you more quiet and more observant. She had gone through that herself.

 

Emily soon arrived, and the real preparations for the party began. Miranda and Andrea only stealing glances of each other, not speaking a word.

 

They settled on choosing the music for it, and Andrea was slightly tensed when Sophie came to help.

 

“This music in painful!” Miranda said.

 

“It’s jazz.” Emily replied, not sure what to do.

 

“No. I like jazz. This is something else.” Miranda sneered and Sophie glanced at Andrea with a smirk on her face. As if saying “that’s my daughter.”

 

\---------------------

 

At the second week at the house, the twins arrived and Andrea had to admit she was quite nervous about meeting them. Emily made sure she knew about the fame the two redheads had.

 

She noticed, as soon as they made their way into the house that they were warm towards their grandmother and eager to see Miranda. But disappointment settled as soon as she told them they would be stuck with her today. Apparently, Miranda could not find a balance point between kissing her until they both ran out of breath and ignoring her completely.

 

She helped the twins with their never ending luggage upstairs and prayed they would have mercy on her. It didn’t quite work.

 

“So, you are the new Emily?” Caroline asked in a nonchalant voice, which Andrea noticed was scaringly like Miranda.

 

“Yes, I think so.” Andrea simply replied.

 

“Mom must like you a lot.” Cassidy said and Andrea’s breath hitched.

 

“Why do you say that?”

 

“She never brings her second assistant to the family house.” Caroline elaborated. The silence was awkward. Andrea didn’t know what to do with that information, nor what to reply to the two girls.

 

What the hell was that supposed to mean? Andrea rolled her eyes and took a deep breath as both the girls left the room. Great, she wouldn’t have to deal with Miranda herself, but she would have to deal with two mini-Mirandas.

 

\----------------------

 

With the passing of the days, things started to come to place and Miranda was quite pleased with the work everyone was doing but her mood seemed to be the only thing that would not improve in any way. Andrea could notice she was getting restless, annoyed with each passing day, so everyone was glad when she decided to take the afternoon off and went walking on the beach. Something very unlike Miranda, but Andrea knew the reason behind it.

 

When Miranda came back the night had settled already and she seemed in a worse mood than she went out and Andrea felt a chill run down her spine. 

 

“My bedroom. Now!” Miranda said and Andrea was quick to drop the book she was reading on the fluffy chair and follow.  _ What now? _

 

As soon as Andrea closed the door  Miranda was on her, kissing and running her hands through the brunette’s hair. 

 

When Andrea slipped her arms around Miranda’s waist, it was like it had scorched her, and Miranda pulled away quickly. The scene had reminded her of their first kiss.

 

“We- we can’t. We can’t keep doing this.” She said furiously running her two hands through her own hair to try and get it on the right place.

 

“We can’t. But we keep doing it.” The look Miranda gave her made Andrea regret her own words.

 

Their kisses were getting more frequent. None of them could control the urge to be closer, to touch, to feel. Andrea bit her lip waiting for a sign from Miranda. She didn’t know what to do, the only thing she knew was that she wanted to be closer.

 

“We are not doing this anymore.” She stated, making both of them wince as soon as the words left her mouth. It wasn’t their wish, but it was the right thing to do.

 

“Yes, I think that’s wise.”

 

“Yes. I’m glad we agree.” It was such a bittersweet moment. As they both looked at each other’s eyes, the only thing they could see was desire, and at that moment they realised no matter the words they decided to say to each other, while on this house, no deal would ever hold up.

 

So Miranda walked towards her again, in the same motion as to when Andrea walked into the room and kissed her harder this time. She ranked her fingers on Andrea’s hair, making Andrea pull her closer. This time she didn’t pull back.

 

This time, none of them bothered with more meaningless words. They just gave in on their desires. As if this house was their own private world. As if Miranda’s bed would protect them of themselves.

 

Later, legs tangled with only the thin sheet covering their bodies, Andrea stroked Miranda’s hair, lulling her to sleep and thinking about the wonderful moments they had together so far.

 

Everything changed so quickly that she barely had time to assimilate things. She had never felt like this with anyone.

 

“I think I’m falling for you.” Andrea whispered, fragile and completely vulnerable, not sure if Miranda was still awake. She just needed to get this out of her chest, she needed to understand what was happening before she went mad.

 

Miranda didn’t say anything, just squeezed the girl by the waist and buried her nose further on Andrea’s neck. She smiled, worried about the future but amazed at how this woman that had absolutely nothing in common with her manage to steal her heart away.

 

\---------------------

 

They continued like that for a few days. An unspoken deal between them, trying to steal moments where both of them weren’t busy with the arrangements.  _ Like school girls _ , Miranda had said one day and Andrea had to agree with her. 

 

Either way, she couldn’t complain about this trip. And she forced herself no to think of what expected them back in New York.

 

On the second thursday at the house Andrea rised early and made her way to the kitchen. Coffee, she needed strong and hot coffee. This week was almost coming to an end, by monday they would be back in the city, going on with their lives and although Andrea longed for a hug from her daughter, she also worried about her future with Miranda.

 

“So, you and my daughter, huh?” 

 

Andrea almost spilled her coffee when she heard Sophie creeping up behind her. 

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“I saw you two at the beach yesterday. You are not being as discreet as you thought.” She warned, getting a mug for herself and filling it with the black liquid. Andrea didn’t know what to say, she was only trying to hide behind her mug. “Also, the twins asked why did you look at their mother  _ like that. _ ”

 

“Like what?” Andrea asked with wide eyes.

 

Sophie chuckled and continued.

 

“I don’t mind, in case you are wondering.” She said, making her way to the table at the corner of the big kitchen. Andrea followed her slow movement. “I don’t mind that you are her assistant, nor that you are much younger…” Andrea had to hold herself no to scoff at that. “... nor that you are a woman.”

 

It was too good to be true. Although she knew Sophie was a good person, she could only wait for the  _ but. _

 

“But- ” She began, and Andrea thought  _ Oh, there it is _ . “Miranda can be difficult. And for what I saw, you two are not just a fling…?” She looked at Andrea with questioning eyes.

 

“I…” Andrea began but Sophie raised her hand signalling her to stop.

 

“I don’t want to hear what you have to say, dear. I just don’t want her getting hurt. Nor my granddaughters, who seem to be very fond of you as well.” Andrea could only nod “That’s all.”

 

She wished to say _ I don’t want her getting hurt either _ , but she couldn’t manage. Deep down, she couldn’t promise that.

 

\---------------------

 

The party itself went smoothly as they expected. Andrea could see Emily bouncing around too excited to be here for the first time. Miranda seemed to be enjoying herself as well, getting to meet young artists from all over the city.

 

“Careful dear, you are staring!” Sophie said as she passed through Andrea, and almost made her spill her drink for the second time in her stay.

 

She could not get one moment of rest before two redheads approached her, seeming to have gotten a clue from their grandmother, promptly cornering her.

 

“Why do you look at mom like that?” Cassidy asked.

 

“Like what?” Andrea tried to sound normal, but she was getting nervous with the seconds.

 

“Do you want to murder her?” Caroline whispered.

 

“What?” Andrea looked at her with wide eyes before chuckling. 

 

“Coleen said everyone hates mom…”

 

“And that she was surprised no assistant has ever attempted that…”

 

“So, do you want to?”

 

“W-what? No, No! Never! Far from that! You two shouldn’t listen to what other people say about your mother.” Andrea tried to reason as both of them shrugged before walking towards the patio.

Oh, thank God the conversation was over.

 

By the time the party ended, they were all exhausted but pleased with themselves, and Miranda seemed relaxed for the first time since they arrived. Andrea was glad to know why. She was also glad when Miranda slipped into her room after everyone had settled for the night, embracing her from behind and falling asleep with her arms around her waist.

 

Everything seemed perfect. Until saturday morning arrived.

 

The morning came and Andrea went downstairs hoping to find Miranda alone. They hadn’t talked last night, and today Miranda was already gone from the bed and apart from the details of them leaving having to be sorted, Andrea was already missing the woman.

 

She found the house quiet and still, not a single soul on the rooms. There was a bit of a mess from the previous night, but not anyone around. Making her way to the doors leading to the patio outside she found Sophie, alongside all her gear and smiled to herself at how familiar the scene felt.

 

“Hello.”

 

“Oh, Andrea. Good morning!”

 

“Good morning. Do you know where everybody went?” Andrea asked as Sophie seemed to be the only person around.

 

“Miranda went with the girls to the beach, apparently she’s already thinking about locations for spreads for the next issue.” She said with a roll of her eyes which earned a chuckle from Andrea.

 

“So what are you doing?” Andrea asked motioning to all the cameras and lenses scattered all over the table.

 

“Oh, I don’t know. When she told me about shooting locations I missed it. Decided to dig up my archives.”

 

Andrea only smiled fondly before turning around and making her way inside. “Can you tell Miranda if she needs me I’ll be walking in the garden?”

 

Sophie nodded at her, but before she looked down, the movement Andrea made to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear caught her attention. A scar on Andrea’s left hand didn’t go unnoticed. And in a mix of shock and confusion, Sophie was freezed in her seat. Flashes of a walk in the woods with Adaline started to pass through her mind.

 

_ It couldn’t be. _

 

But now she remembers vividly. They were walking on a trail with a group of friends, Sophie had her camera and would occasionally snap pictures of all of them. At some point, on a tricky part Adaline lost her footing and sliced her hand on a sharp branch, opening the whole side of it.

 

Sophie remembers all the blood, remembers one of their friends getting the med kit and together they sowed the wound right there, in the middle of the woods. She even remembers one of them giving Adaline a bottle of scotch to easy the tension.

 

Later that day they all laughed about it whilst Sophie asked for a stranger to snap a picture of all of them. 

 

_ “No, no. Soph stop it.” _

 

_ “Come on. We have to register this crazy day. Stop being so uptight”  _

 

_ “No. It’s not a good idea.” Adaline protested. “I don’t like photographs. You are wasting film.” _

 

Without thinking too much, Sophie started to fumble through the boxes she had put out of the storage. Looking through the dates on the envelopes, she searched furiously for the right one.

 

_ It could not be. Could it? _

 

She was not sure if her age was starting to affect her. The only thing crossing her mind was to find the right envelope.

 

FInally, she came across the worn out paper, pulling at the strings she had tied it with, photographs spilled out of it and she caught them right before it all fell to the ground.

 

Searching through the stack, she felt her heart skip a beat when she found what she was looking for. Right there in the photo, a group of friends all laughing and an annoyed but beautiful Adaline in the middle.

 

She started to flick through the shots in her hand and stopped when she came across Adaline trying to cover her face with her left hand. Scar showing.

 

Just like Andrea’s.

 

It was all too much, and she had to make sure her mind wasn’t playing games with her. As fast as she could, she went around the house searching for the woman.

 

Sophie found her seated below the bungalow and Andrea knew something was wrong the minute she looked up from her book and saw the despair on the woman’s face but still tried to give a smile.

 

“I know.” She simply said, and Andrea’s face dropped. “I know who you are, Adaline.” She manage in a breathless voice.

 

Andrea was in shock, her eyes had began to water but she was still trying to hold together. 

 

“What?”

 

Sophie grabbed her hand in the most firm grip she could manage and pulled it up.

 

“The scar. The same scar I saw getting stitched with my own eyes.” Her voice was laced with anger and hurt. “Please, the truth.” She pleaded.

 

Andrea couldn’t hold it back anymore. Tears began to spill out on her face and there was nothing she could do to stop them. Much like the first day at the house.

 

Looking down at her best friend, her heart ached and she couldn’t lie anymore.

 

“Soph…” She managed before a sob slipped her mouth. The nickname said it all.

 

“I thought I was losing my mind.” Sophie said, letting go of her hand. “How? How is this possible?”

 

“I- I don’t know. I was normal. And then one day… one day I just stopped. I wanted to tell you so bad, I just couldn’t. You know what they would do to me, I would be a-”

 

“Curiosity.” Sophie completed.

 

“I would be a freak.” She stated. The word burning in her mouth.

 

“That’s why you left? Why you… disappeared?” The hurt from all the years coming out.

 

Andrea only nodded.

 

“You can’t imagine how much it hurt.”

 

Sophie chuckled and said in a bitter tone “I think I can.” Another tear slipped Andrea’s eyes, realising the hurt she caused.

 

“You never told anyone?”

 

“No.” She looked at the other woman’s eyes. “If I had, it would’ve been Miranda.”

 

Sophie closed her eyes, feeling the weight of the words. It was like she had guessed something bad was about to happen to her daughter. All this hurt she was feeling now, Miranda could possibly feel one day. And she might not be here to protect her from it.

 

“Don’t- don’t run away. Don’t disappear again. Please, for Miranda.” When she saw the other woman shaking her head she tried again “Adaline!”

 

“Please!” It was Andrea’s time to plead as she closed her eyes, as if trying to keep the tears inside.

 

Sophie seemed broken. “All these years you’ve lived, but you’ve never had a life. Please, for yourself, for Miranda. Stay, Andrea!”

 

“I don’t know how.” She managed between sobs, before running away into the house and ignoring Sophie’s pleads by calling her old name. She knew the old woman would take some time to catch up with her so she ran as fast as she could towards her room and started to gather her things.


	6. Free

Shoving everything into her suitcase, she scrambled around the room in a nervous haste trying to get everything and not leave anything behind. Like she’s never been here.

 

But Miranda - she stopped for a second, Miranda would be devastated to come back and realise she had left without a reason. Looking for a piece of paper, she got a pen and wrote a note leaving it on the bed in a hope that it would suffice. She knew it was barely enough to explain the sudden change, but she had nothing more to offer.

 

Getting downstairs in a struggle with her things, she got past car keys near the door and decided to take them. She needed to leave, and fast. She would figure how to get the car back later.

 

Throwing her suitcase inside, she didn’t even mind whose car it was she just couldn’t be here anymore.

 

Sophie caught up with her as soon as she started the engine, shouting her name and knocking on the passenger's door.

 

“Adaline! No, please. Don’t go, Adaline.”

 

But it was too late, Andrea had turned the car towards the gate and drove away in full speed.

 

Minutes later, Miranda and the girls got back from the beach only to find Sophie seated by a large window, regarding the scenery with watery eyes.

 

“I’m gonna go call Andy to come watch a movie with us.” Caroline said as Cassidy dropped on the couch with a thud.

 

“I’m going to call Andrea so we can finish up with the details.” The red haired woman stated as she helped Miranda out of her coat.

 

“She’s not here anymore.” Sophie mumbled and they all looked at her with wide eyes.

 

Caroline and Cassidy looked at each other without understanding. Had they done something to her? Andrea was the only assistant they had never pranked. It was bad.

 

“What happened, mother?” Miranda didn’t know what to do. Didn’t know what was happening but could already feel the hurt and sorrow creeping up on her. Sophie didn’t reply, and the room grew colder with the minute.

 

“Girls, go to your room.”

 

“But, Mom!” Cassidy wined.

 

“We have to find Andy.” Caroline protested.

 

“Caroline! Please.” Miranda tried, not sure what was happening but wanting to keep her daughters at bay.

 

“Grandma, why did she leave?” Caroline asked, but no response came out so Miranda decided to get her answers herself.

 

_ Miranda, I’m so sorry I can’t do this. I can’t explain, _

 

_ Andrea. _

 

Read the note Miranda found on Andrea’s bed.

 

Making her way down the stairs again, Miranda couldn’t form a sentence. She was broken, angry and livid at the same time.

 

The girls were still waiting in the same room as Sophie - who remained in the same position as before.

 

“Mother! What happened?” Miranda shouted, earning a scared look from the redheads.

 

“She’s gone.” Was the only thing that came out of the woman’s mouth.

 

Miranda squinted her eyes in anger “What just happened?”

 

“She’s not coming back.” Sophie ignored her question again, but this time looked her right in the eyes. Only stating facts that seemed to make no sense.

 

Caroline and Cassidy watched the scene with wide eyes and the most shocked face. Why Andrea had to leave like this? And why the hell did their mother care so much? Seeing tears threatening to spill from Miranda’s eyes, they finally understood. And it broke their hearts even more.

 

“I see!” Miranda said to her mother. Again, she was left by someone she thought she could trust. 

 

“You have to understand, dear. She’s not capable of… of change.” Sophie tried to explain to her daughter, in vain, because Miranda was already leaving the room.

 

The twins caught up with her before she could reach the bannister. “Mom, you have to go get her back!”. 

 

“Please, Mom!” Cassidy said with her eyes full of tears. 

 

Miranda reached for her cellphone and tried to ring Andrea as many times as possible with no success.

 

“I’m sorry, girls. Mommy just needs time.” Andrea broke her heart, and in her head there was nothing she could do to repair this.

 

\---------------------

 

Andrea drove as fast as she could, trying to dry the tears the spilled furiously from her eyes.

 

In the passenger’s seat, her phone started to ring.

 

Miranda.

 

She didn’t have anything to say to the woman. The sooner she got out of their lives, the better. It would be better for Miranda to just forget about her.

 

\----------------------

 

Miranda threw her phone on the bed in rage. How dare this girl come into her life and leave like this. Who does she think she is?

 

Miranda was furious, if it was any other person she would have made thousands of calls right now, ready to end their career forever. Ready to whipe them out of the industry. But she couldn’t.

 

“Do you love her?” Came a voice from her door. 

 

She didn’t reply.

 

“Miranda! Listen to me, do you love her?” Her mother forced.

 

“Yes!” She whispered, her tone still harsh with anger.

 

“How do you know?” Sophie asked.

 

“Mother, I don’t see wh-”

 

“It’s a simple question, Miranda. Answer me. How do you know?”

 

“Because nothing makes sense without her.” She admitted out loud.

 

“Then let me tell you something...” She figured now is was up to Miranda to decide what her next move would be.

 

But Miranda felt like she couldn’t act right now, not with all theses feelings bubbling inside. Andrea hurt her more than anyone else. More than any other silly girl she’s ever met. And she thought nothing her mother would tell her could change that.

 

\---------------------

 

She was still driving when the night came, she had been driving for about 40 minutes and had not stopped crying once. How could she forget Miranda? How could she leave her behind like this?

 

She had told Sophie Miranda would be the one she imagined herself telling the truth to. She had promised Francine  _ no more running.  _ She had made many promises this past weeks, if not with words, with kisses and hugs and with all her heart. And now she was throwing it all away just because she got scared. She panicked like a schoolgirl and left the love of her life behind, along with her responsibilities. She had to make things right!

 

Pulling over at the side of the road she was sure to make a decision. It wasn’t right, she had to at least take a shot with this. She had to at least give Miranda the choice to be with her for as long as they could, given her condition. 

 

This was not up to only her anymore. It was not her decision alone.

 

She tried to call Miranda, but panicked after the first ring and hung up, it would have to be face to face. She re-started the car and turned towards the house. She had to go back and fix this.

 

Andrea had only a slip second to notice two headlights coming from her side, and after a loud crash, everything was dark again.

 

\---------------------

 

Miranda’s phone rang and rang for what felt like an eternity, and when she saw the name flashing on the screen she couldn’t bring herself to answer it. She was still processing it all, and part of her ego spoke louder… Andrea would not waltz in and out of her life whenever she felt like. No, Miranda would not have it.

 

It stopped and Miranda didn’t know if she was glad or even more sad because now Andrea would be sure she didn’t want anything with the girl anymore.

 

It started ringing again, and Miranda had a sinking feeling she had to answer it.

 

“Hello.” She said into the device before her blood run cold. 

 

“Ma’am? By any chance are you related to Andrea Elizabeth Sachs?” The man at the other end asked.

 

The paramedics informed her about the crash, they told her how her number had been the last one dialed on the phone. They told her about the girl, fighting for her life.

 

Miranda panicked. She couldn’t loose Andrea.

 

\---------------------

 

Just like the cold night in 1949, she found herself in the same situation. A car crash, her life hanging by a thread and in a moment everything would change forever.

 

As many people believe, the moon is responsible for much of what takes place in the surface of the earth. A stray meteor hit the Moon in 1178. The resulting concussion would cause extreme tides on every lunar phase in Tierra del Fuego, Argentina. 

 

A 23% rise in the mean tide on this night produced a storm 2000 miles off the Atlantic coast, causing an increase in amount of molecular ionization in the atmosphere. And for the first time that year, snow fell.

 

Yes, the moon is responsible for much of what takes place in the surface of the earth. Including the conditions of Andrea’s life.

 

In the first stages of hypothermia, the body will try to generate heat through shivering. When this fails, it would decrease the flow of blood to the extremities. Metabolism slows to a crawl. You're dying, but you don't know it.

 

In the final stages, the victim only breathes once or twice a minute. A state of suspended animation.

 

“Ma’am?” She hears what sounds like a voice at the end of a tunnel, calling for her.

 

At 10:07 p.m., Andrea Sachs’ core temperature had dropped to 87 degrees. Her heart stopped beating. At last, at the age of ninety six, Andrea Sachs was, by any definition, dead. 

 

At precisely 10:09 p.m., paramedics placed two defibrillator paddles on Andrea’s chest. They counted the prescribed 5 seconds before administering 750 volts of electricity.

 

And just like that, Andrea’s life came full circle. 

  
  


\---------------------

 

“How is she?” Miranda asks the doctor that just entered the room.

 

“We've just run a series of tests and don't see any long term damage. It’s quite remarkable, in fact.” The doctor informed.

 

They both let out a breath they had been holding.

 

“Is she awake?” Sophie asked, because she was sure Miranda was frozen into place, with no idea how to proceed.

 

“She's exhausted but you might be able to get in a few words.” The doctor said and walked away.

 

Sophie gave Miranda’s back a light push and got back to her seat.

 

\---------------------

 

As Miranda made her way through the sliding doors of the room Andrea was in, she wasn’t sure what to do seeing the woman she loved so broken.

 

Andrea turned when she heard the noise, and they just stared at each other, eyes watery.

 

“I know why you ran away.” Miranda simply said and Andrea bursted into tears.

 

For the first time in years she didn’t need to hide anymore. She could be herself with the person she loved because she knew if Miranda was here, telling her this, all had been forgiven.

 

Miranda rushed to her side and hugged her for as long as she needed, not bothering that the tears coming out of Andrea’s eyes might stain her blouse.

 

When she stopped crying, Andrea could only say “Thank you.”

 

Miranda pulled a chair closer to the side of the bed and took a seat, never letting go of Andrea’s hand. 

 

They regarded each other, enjoying the quietness of the room, and when the silence was broken by Miranda it was to say “I love you.” looking directly into Andrea’s eyes.

 

\---------------------

 

“My God! What happened?” Francine said as soon as she got into the room. She had always been the next of kin of Andrea, regardless of the name she was using. And so as soon as she knew, Francine rushed to the hospital.

 

She didn’t even see Miranda seated right beside the bed. The only thing on her mind was her mother.

 

“Nothing.” Andrea said, reaching out for and enveloping her in a hug. “Nothing. I’m alright. I’m fine, ok?”

 

But the look on Francine's face was still shocked, confused and worried. 

 

“Hey, look at me. I’m more than fine.” Andrea said, looking into her eyes and Francine finally relaxed a little bit.

 

“This is Miranda.” Andrea said.

 

Miranda got up from the bed, and it was at that moment Francine noticed the woman. Getting nervous all over again.

 

“Oh! Umm… Nice to meet you.” She said with a faint smile. “I’m… I’m Andrea’s grandmother.” She tried, only to earn a chuckle from Andrea and a look from Miranda herself.

 

Noticing the exchanging looks from both of them, she felt confused.

 

“What?”

 

“She knows.” Andrea simply said, with a smile on her face. 

 

Francine started to cry desperately, not believing what her mother had said.

 

“She knows.” She kept repeating. When she looked at Miranda, eyes full of tears already spilling out, Miranda could only nod. And Francine felt her heart filled with joy for the first time in many years.

 

Her mother was free.

 

She only stopped crying when two redheads peeked into the room with tentative eyes. Andrea saw them first and waved her hand, beckoning them to come closer.

 

As they reached the side of the bed their mother was, Cassidy reached for her hand and Caroline softly whispered “Your secret's safe with us, Andy.”

 

Yes, she was free!


	7. Full circle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we finally reached the last chapter! 
> 
> I won't be leaving this story just yet, I still have some one-shot ideas so watch this space for more.
> 
> Hope you all liked it (:
> 
> Thank you!

One year had passed since the fateful night that changed all of their lives and things were flowing much more than all of them could ever imagine.

 

Andrea finally convinced Francine to move in together, and so they found a lovely and quite large - for Miranda’s amusement - apartment for them both. If Miranda was honest, she was quite fond of their new place, and more than anything, her heart got full of joy every time she spent time with both women. 

 

The twins loved to refer to them all as a family of strong women, and Miranda couldn't disagree that she loved the title.

 

Despite the age difference, Miranda and Francine developed a quite unique relationship, times they were friends, times Francine offered advice - especially on Andrea -  and times they were both too stubborn to make peace. All in all, Andrea was glad to have them both on her life.

 

Tonight, Francine goes around the apartment with Thor - the puppie Miranda gave her on Christmas -  under her arm. She settles him on the ground near his food and urges him on before making her way to the seating room.

 

“Hey, you guys, you better hurry up, you're gonna be late for the event.” She shouted for the women in the bedroom. 

“I’ve been ready for ten minutes.” Miranda says in a nonchalant voice as she enters the room.

 

Francine smiles at the slender figure coming her way. If anybody asks she will never say how much she has grown to like Miranda, but they all know the affection they feel towards each other.

 

“Oh, so gorgeous.” She says in a mock tone and earns a look from Miranda which makes her laugh even more.

 

“Thank you.” Miranda says and bows her head. 

 

“I’m ready too.” They hear coming from the hallway as Andrea makes her way into the room, clad in a golden wavy dress.

 

Miranda smiles fondly and can’t help to think  _ this is the woman a fell in love with. _

 

Since the secret was out and they decided to become official, they both developed a new relationship with fashion. Andrea could finally show Miranda her collection of the clothes she wore throughout the years and Miranda was marvelled by it all.

 

That night she made Andrea try every single piece, taking notes of the fine details she saw on every item, and later taking great pleasure in taking them all off of Andrea’s body. 

 

“I just need this zipped.” Andrea says and turns her back to Miranda.

 

“Francine, are you sure you don't want to come with us?” Miranda asks as she finishes the task and pats Andrea on the back.

 

“I'm positive.” She says and in that moment Thor comes in, barking at her. “I've got my date, right here. Come here, Baby.”

 

“I have to grab my clutch.” Andrea says as she excuses herself back in the room. “Oh, and my phone” She notices as she passes through the iPhone on the table.

 

It’s wonderful how much her life has changed, how much weight she had let off her shoulders since Miranda became a part of her life. She never liked to be photographed and now, every chance she has she grabs her phone and snaps pictures of everything.

 

The twins taught her the best selfie tricks and Andrea takes great pleasure in them now. Her phone’s storage is almost full and they all mock her about how much she acts as a woman in her nineties.

 

_ “I can’t believe I never realized it.” Miranda says as she judges the woman seated before her on the bed. _

 

_ “What?” Andrea asks as she looks to the woman over her nose. _

 

_ “How much you act like an old woman.”  _

 

_ “I don’t.” She refuses, almost offended. _

 

_ “Andrea, you were looking at the laptop I gave you like it was rocket science.” Miranda chuckles and Andrea blushes. _

 

_ “You know, until the 90’s I lived fine. It was easy even. But now, technology is getting so advanced. I can barely keep up.” She says, remembering all the changes she have been through in her life. _

 

_ “I noticed.” Miranda simply says, teasing her and earns an eye rolling from Andrea who in a heartbeat is on top of her, kissing the smug out of her face. _

 

_ Miranda didn’t protest. _

 

They had to learn to live together. In the beginning, Andrea realised Miranda didn’t quite know how to act about it all. It took her some time to accept that Andrea was older than her, and in many cases, wiser. The more they fell in love, the more the weight of knowing Andrea would outlive them all seemed to make a difference. 

 

Sometimes, late at night when they shared a bed, Miranda would ask her random questions about periods of her life. Sometimes, she would offer something and Miranda would simply register and say no more about it. Andrea was ok with that.

 

Although it was hard in many moments, they promised to make the most of it and simply ignore it. If Andrea was ok with seeing them all be gone one day, Miranda couldn’t have a say in it. 

 

She decided to share the burden with Andrea now, so one day she could have something hang on to, knowing she made at least one part of this ongoing journey worth it.

 

“Did you see how big he’s getting?” Francine asks Miranda as she lifts her puppy in the air and she smiles, wondering how much an old woman can give her such a childish vibe. “You should have brought the girls to stay with me.”

 

They stop the conversation as they hear Andrea coming through the hallway and see as the woman passes by the mirror to secure her earing. Andrea resumes her walking towards them but suddenly stops, as something seems to dawn on her.

 

Looking at the woman, Miranda noticed she had a questioning look on her face.

 

“Andrea! Anything wrong?” 

 

Andrea doesn’t reply, instead she walks back to the mirror, making sure the light is on as she stares at the side of her face again.

 

Francine and Miranda trade looks, not understanding the sudden urge for Andrea to return.

 

“Mama?” Francine asks in an almost scared tone.

 

In a heartbeat, Andrea walks back into the room, tears in her eyes as she holds a white hair between her fingers. A white hair she’s just plucked from her head.

 

They all take a moment to understand what is happening and as Andrea looks up from her fingers to stare at both women, she notices Francine is know crying too.

 

“Honey, are you ok?” Miranda asks as she approaches the woman, holding the hand Andrea has the hair on, not wanting to get her hopes up before Andrea confirms what is really happening.

 

“Yes!” Andrea says and finally breaks down on Miranda’s arms, confirming what they had been hoping for since that night in the hospital.

 

Miranda couldn’t believe it. Andrea would finally be hers for as long as they both lived. The instant Andrea’s heart was struck by the defibrillator paddles, the telomere structures in her

genes regained their pliability, causing her to resume the natural course of aging.

 

Yes, Andrea could finally say her life had come full circle.

 

Now, as they leave for their first event as couple, Miranda can’t help to think how lucky she is that Andrea had waited all these years to meet her. When she’s older she will remember this moment as one the most joyful of her life. One of the moments she’s more thankful for.

 

Andrea can’t help to think how lucky she is to finally get to live the last chapter of her life. She suddenly becomes anxious to finally get to grow older with the love of her life, and to finally have a family of her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome!
> 
> You can reach me on tumblr as well: http://qiaolians.tumblr.com/


End file.
